


The Nymph's Waterfall

by CocoMingo



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMingo/pseuds/CocoMingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is dirty, and goes to take a bath.  Maleficent isn't too sure that her blatant nakedness is such a good thing. For Malora Week's 7/16 Challenge: Jealousy/Possessive(ness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nymph's Waterfall

 

Aurora breathed the fresh, mossy air of the Moors in and sighed in gratification. It was the first day of Summer, and the morning had dawned bright and sunny. She was excited to be back to this portion of her kingdom, where no courtiers or Lords questioned her motives or directives. Here was peace everlasting, and all of her Fair Folk friends.

 

Before she went to the great tree atop the highest cliff to find her _very best_ friend in the Moors, she decided to wash up. She’d become sweaty on the ride here – travelling by horse was so much slower and hotter than by Maleficent’s wings. Creeping silently along the forest floor in search of a good bathing pool, she found one somewhat nearby to her destination, and undressed excitedly. Casting her heavy court garments and jewelry off to the grasses, Aurora plunged into the cool waters of the small pond with a bubbling waterfall that fell just far enough to be an excellent rinse for her hair. That pleased her to no end, as now she could fetch her lavender soap from the saddlebags she’d hauled in. As she swam to the edge to rifle through them, a shadow descended over the grasses. Grinning, she didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

 

“Hello, Maleficent,” she spoke barely above a whisper but knew the faery’s sensitive ears didn’t need much else in volume to hear her. Feeling quite naughty, Aurora lifted herself partway out of the water to dig around the bags for her soap, knowing that it put a goodly amount of her now womanly body on display. She was ever so proud of the round bosom she’d been blessed with over these past two years, and wondered if the faery had noticed the changes. Truth be told, Aurora had been trying to gain the attentions Maleficent for better part of a year, ever since she had talked with Philip about her frustration at the faery’s lack of kisses or gestures of affection since her sixteenth birthday. ‘You must seduce her, Aurora. You don’t have wings to perform their mating dance in the skies, so you must think of something else,’ he had said.

 

Now that she was eighteen, she was hoping that whatever sense of restraint Maleficent might be showing because of her innocence might be broken. No, she may not have wings, but she did have other wiles.

 

As she suspected, a choking sound came from the shadows of the trees as she began to lather up her torso and breasts with the soap. “Maleficent, are you quite all right?” she smirked knowingly at the eyes that stared at her from afar.

 

“I’m fine, Aurora. I’m just… standing guard,” came the measured reply.

 

Word must have travelled quickly through the Moors that their little Queen was in attendance, because all manner of fae were popping up here and there as the minutes passed; some in the air, and some in the bushes.  

 

“Would you _please_ kindly give your Queen privacy and wait to call on her until she is finished bathing?” Maleficent began her ‘guard’ duties. Soon, so many fae folk had come, she was becoming irate. “Go! Shoo! Come back anon!” her tone was clipped, and breathing was heavy.

 

Aurora pretended not to notice, lathering her hair and scratching her scalp deliciously. In order to get the best rinse from the waterfall, she’d have to sit atop a stepping-stone near it while leaning her head back. Eyes twinkling mischievously, she did just that, moaning loudly in pleasure as the cool water ran over her forehead, shoulders, and breasts.

 

The squawks and murmurs of the Moors citizens died down quickly, and Maleficent stomped into the clearing just next to the pool. “Aurora! Are you trying to get yourself stolen by a water nymph in their jealousy of your beauty, or is your head simply numb from the cold water?”

 

“Oh! Does one reside in this pond? I didn’t know!” the tiny blonde looked frightened, but deep in her heart she was playing at it. She scrambled out of the pond and ran into Maleficent’s arms, sopping wet. “Protect me!” she squealed, pressing her naked body up against the silken-robed faery.

 

Trembling hands came to rest on her dripping curls, combing through them with their sharp fingernails. “I think we’d best get you a blanket to dry, Beastie.” Maleficent’s voice was dry.

 

Pulling away from Maleficent, Aurora giggled and pulled the wide-eyed face down to meet her own. Unable to resist the girl anything, Maleficent complied. Aurora kissed a sharp cheekbone, letting her lips linger just a bit too much longer than would have been proper. “I don’t need a blanket. I’ll just walk this way to the tree, and the sun will dry me,” she breathed quietly into a tapered ear.

 

The tall woman leapt back as if she was shocked, but nothing in her face showed it. The corners of her lips quirked down a bit in displeasure, but that was par the course to Aurora’s eyes. “You will certainly _not_ do that. Tsk…you can’t very well put your soiled dress back on again.” The faery looked around, but seeing nothing suitable to dry the Queen, she shrugged off her robe and held it aloft, looking away as if she were attempting to not look upon Aurora’s form.

 

It was Aurora’s turn to be shocked now, as she peered to the side of the robe with her doe-like cerulean eyes. Maleficent did not wear undergarments, and the lines of her strong muscles pulled taut over her stomach warred with the sharp juts of her hip bones and round, lush breasts. She was _glorious._ “But then, won’t you be naked?”

 

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “And this bothers you, Beastie?”

 

“Yes!” came Aurora’s swift and firm reply before she could gulp it down. She didn’t like the idea of Maleficent walking around like some sort of nude Goddess for all to see, and she’d given herself away very clearly.

 

A chuckle escaped Maleficent’s crimson lips. “Then I suppose you know how I feel about you walking around without clothes now, hmm? Come now Aurora, wear my robes. I’ll carry you in front of me, and we’ll fly to the tree. I swear to you, nobody will bother looking aloft at my rear end.”

 

“I suppose if I must, I must.” Aurora grumbled, slipping her arms into the garment that was much too big for her and tying it loosely. Picking up her bag, she slung it over one shoulder and embraced her protector, burying her cheek against the rapidly beating heart that gave away so much more than the faery’s face ever did. Ba-dump, ba-dump, thump ba-dump… It sounded like a hummingbird’s wings. Was Maleficent embarrassed?

 

“Up, please,” Aurora murmured, grasping tightly around Maleficent’s waist. Strong arms encircled Aurora underneath her arms and around her ribs, holding securely.

 

“As you wish, Beastie.” A feather light kiss graced the top of her head, and the enormous wings flapped to take them into the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - I don't own Elle Fanning, Aurora, Maleficent, or any pictures manipulated for my boredom. Blah blah all hail Disney. I do own the naked lady in the waterfall. I paid Shutterstock for that picture before I manipulated it! :P


End file.
